A known injector valve (DE 10 2009 026 532 A1) includes a piezoelectric actuator for activating a valve needle, which cooperates with a valve seat to control a valve opening. The actuator includes a piezoelectric module having a ceramic body, which is clamped axially in place with the aid of a Bourdon spring between two end pieces and which is made up of a plurality of adjoining piezoelectric elements, and an electrical connecting element having two contact plates via which the piezoelectric module is connectable to an electrical connector plug secured to the side of the valve housing.